Ironies of Life
by Fuji S
Summary: [Anime: Last Exile] Al is having a nightmare, Claus comforts her and sooths away her fear. Pairing: AHXCV Warning: Spoilers


**Disclaimer:** Last Exile belongs to Gonzo, it does not belong to me, rather I am just using the characters for this little story, so please do not sue me. 

**Author's Note:** The pairing isn't official, it is just something I would like to write about that is all. Yes, I know their age isn't well noted together since he is 15 and Al is 11, but you know, it is only a four years difference after all. 

**Warning:** This story contains spoilers for some of the episodes of Last Exile. 

**Pairing:** Claus Valca x Alvis Hamilton [You have been informed.] 

**Last Exile: Ironies of Life**   
Author: Fuji S. Yuki 

The hum of the engines of the Sylvana rumble through the build heads, it lulled the majority of the occupants asleep. Claus Valca woke up to shifting sounds in the room that he occupied with Lavi Head his navigator, and Alvis Hamilton labeled as 'The Cargo.' The night light, caste soft shadows on the walls, turning, he looks over to the upper bunk bed, noticing that Lavi was dead as a doornail in sleep. 

While the familiar lump that was Alvis or Al for short, was awake, her silver eyes trembled with tears, while she huddle with the stuff toy, that Lavi had given to her. The tinker of the bells chimed in the room from her crying," Al?" Claus whispered concerned, he sat up, watching silver eyes glance over at him. It was rather unsettling for Claus to see the small eleven year old crying, her hair clips glimmer in the dim lit room. "What is wrong?" He whispered softly, so that he wouldn't wake up Lavi. 

Al sniffled, "I had a nightmare." She hiccupped in her distress, from such a unpleasant Yume. Her fingers tighten more into the stuff sheep body, it made a soft pinging feeling in Claus heart, when ever he look upon those sad eyes. "I dreamt that Claus and Lavi, were killed in front of me." 

Feeling his heart soften at the display of absurdities for an eleven-year-old dream, yet welcoming to know she cared about him and Lavi so much. "Come here." He motioned Al to join him inside his bunk bed; it was the only thing, he could think of to comfort the four year younger girl. 

Uncertainty, flashed across Alvis face, however deciding that she didn't want to be alone, she paddled softly off her bed across the floor and into Claus sturdy arms. The sheep was wrapped around in her arms, her dress rasped against the cover until she was comfortable. Feeling Claus's callous finger drying her tears, she was pressed against his chest, her eyes widen slightly at the sound of beating from his heart. 

"Don't worry Al. Me and Lavi are fine, see you can hear my heart beating right?" Claus whispered in a soothing tone, "Can you hear it?" Repeating again, waiting for her answer to his question. 

"Un." Alvis nodded her head in response. 

"See Al, I am alive as long as this beats, same goes for Lavi as long as her heart beats, she lives too." His fingers caress her hair in a calming fashion, "So don't worry, you see we both are fine, that we will look out for you. I promise you this." Feeling the sobs stop from the girl he arched his neck and look downward, his ears sharpen, until he heard her next words. 

"Sounds nice, " Alvis replied, her eyes were closing against her will until she fell into deep slumber against his chest, her hands were pressed with Mr. Sheep against his arm that wrapped around her. 

Claus felt his lips quirk upward in a small satisfied smile, it was a wonder, he thought that they ended up on the Sylvana the legendary ship that was named invincible. Commanded by Alex Rowe the man given the duties to protect 'the Cargo' Alvis Hamilton. In a way, it was Ironic that they met Alvis at the beginning of everything that happened, or that they would take on a seven star mission, which was to deliver her to the hands of the Sylvana. Yet, the first moment he remember taking on the mission from Ralph Wednesday, a vanship pilot commissioned to bring Al to Alex Rowe. 

Claus felt that it was important that he complete the mission, when he finally realize that the cargo was Alvis, staring at the red cloaked girl in the bloody arms of Ralph Wednesday, he felt a connection to the slip of a girl. Perhaps it was because she seem to be like a sleeping angel in the mist of the war, or the fact she was unsoiled by the blood, and death that surrounded her, naive, something that needed to be protected at all cost form the devastation around her. Perhaps, he was feeling like an over protective brother at the time, he wasn't really honestly sure, when he recognize that feelings he harbor for her was more then what it seem. 

The attraction was greater when he saw the silver innocent eyes stare at him awake from the doorway; she was unsure and adorable in his opinion, and rather scared. When she asked about Gita, Claus thought she was calling Ralph that, however it turns out in the end that she was calling for her caregiver, her nanny instead. It was rather a sinking feeling he felt, and when the sound of a Vanship flew by, he watched in mortification as Al went out the chasing it, he followed her, until he manage to catch her. It was there, that the feeling trembled violently against him, the thought of her outside in danger, let alone, reaching out toward the Vanship as it flew away thinking it was Ralph's craft or that her beloved Nanny was onboard. It made him see things clearer, the connection deepened, Claus inwardly worried, that the girl would think she was abandoned, after all he and Lavi were in the same pickled, their parents died leaving them alone. It was the same with Al, she was alone now left with no one, at least he had Lavi with him all this time, but Al she was truly alone. Strengthening his resolve that he would make sure she was safe and not alone in the end. 

When Lavi demanded that Claus forget the mission and abandon Alvis at headquarters, he felt a sense of dread and forbore, he even felt anger at Lavi his navigator for suggesting such a thing. His father had always wanted him to carry out his missions and complete it, after all that was the duty of Vanship pilot. No matter how great the risk was, they had to complete a task after accepting it, he owed it to Ralph, he owes it to Alvis to get her safely to the location for her protection. That was when his decision were finalized, he took the left route instead of heeding Lavi's advice, in a way he felt a rift created between him and his partner, yet it couldn't be helped. 

When they were in the tunnels eating the bread that Lavi had snagged before being attacked by the star ships that belong to the guild, he notice the sobbing from the girl sitting in his lap. Worried, he then discovers that the girl wasn't that naive as she look to be, there was a uncertain amount of sharpness in her, when she sob out that Gita wasn't ever going to come back. It made a lump form in his throat thinking of the pain, that he discover in those eyes, it wasn't something he ever wanted to see again. 

Instead of dwelling more on the thought, they were attacked by another star ship of the guild, during the heat of the chase, when he brought them right face up and heard a bleep, he glance down to see Lavi's old stuff sheep in her arms. It was ridicules, during everything that was going on in the face of danger, and yet it was laughable at this point of time, since they were no longer in danger. It reminded him of the past, when Lavi would hold onto that sheep in fear, when they took off into the air, or how the constant strain of bleeps that feel in the air, when they took off with her screaming in the end. He was feeling rather amused at the absurdity of what was going on, however in the end thing turned out for the best, yet in the end when they crashed landed, near the temple, and when the star craft of the guild snagged Al, he felt his heart crying out in anger. 

The end result was Alex Rowe appearing and saving them all from the guild ship, Al was still unconscious, and at the way they were handling her, it made Claus even more worried for her safety. The money that was given was a surprise to Claus, yet he wouldn't or couldn't let Al go just yet, he felt rather unsettled with the treatment of Al, how she was still dangling from the device that held her now in the hands of one of Alex's man. He didn't think that Alex was a good man in all sense, and that Al was still in danger, after all Alex probably only saw Al as cargo, not a person. It was something that he couldn't stand for if she was barter off like uncommonly goods; it was making his blood boil at such thoughts. 

It was later on Claus dubbed himself as Alvis's knight, when they landed on the Sylvana, in a crash landing, causing some damage on his Vanship. Claus was wary of the people that belong to this ship, what with rumors, and all. Not to mention, he didn't necessary know what all the big fuss was going on regarding Alvis, after all, what was her purpose in this whole schema of things? Why did the guild want her badly and so did those on Alex Rowe's side? 

When Sophia Forrester the first officer of the Sylvana, inform then that Alvis was the key to the Last Exile, that was in the Grand Stream it rather shocking for Claus and Lavi. After all, Claus dream was to fly in the Grand Stream, which took his father away from him, it was something he always wanted, and now to find out that Alvis was connected to the Grand Stream in this sense. It was very ironic how life seems to turn out, yet Claus still wasn't sure as to why Al was the key to the Last Exile. To him, she was only an eleven-year-old girl four years younger then him. Someone fragile, needing guidance, and support with protection. So here, he was on this bucket of scrap metal that was now his home, since his previous home was destroyed. 

With his, best friend Lavi Head, and some ungodly characters as the crew, and his White-Dove Princess sleeping in his arms. It was indeed how ironic things turned out to be, indeed it was, slowly he closed his eyes feeling sleep catching up to him. The warmth that radiated form the bundle in his arms comforted him, making him drowsy. The rise and fall of Al's body felt wonderfully alive, he felt almost like he came home in all sense of the word. Drifting off all he sees in his dreams are silver eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair with the scent of strawberries. 

Finished   
8-18-03 

**Terms**   
Yume – Dream   
Un – Acknowledging sound. 

**Characters Mentioned**

Claus Valca _is a pilot that works for the Norikia Vanship Organization. He is fifteen years old and lives with Lavi Head. His father, a pilot himself, was partners with Lavi's father, the navigator - their relationship is much like Claus and Lavi's relationship now._

Lavi Head_ is a navigator that works for the Norikia Vanship rganization. She is about fifteen years old and lives with Claus Valca. Like her father, she is Claus' navigator and mechanic for his vanship._

Alvis Hamilton _ *The Cargo* Al is about eleven years old and has been running from the Guild's star-shaped machines with the help of her nanny, Gita, and Ralph Wednesday, a vanship pilot commissioned to bring her to Alex Rowe. Both Gita and Ralph were killed enroute, and Claus Valca succeeded the mission_

Sophia Forrester is the first officer of the Sylvana, under the command of Alex Rowe. She is ninteen years old. She might know Alex from a previous time, because her manner with him is very easy-going. 

Alex Rowe is the captain of the Sylvana. He is twenty-eight years old.The Sylvana was the first ship to make contact with the Anatore fleet within the Grand Stream. Later, he is given the charge of protecting Alvis Hamilton. 


End file.
